Isis de Nile's Diary
7th of February 2011 Today was my worst nightmare, I was with my older sister Cleo and Jackson Jekyll came up to me, II don't know what his problem is but I am sick of him. Anyway since Cleo was with me, she made me say yes to the invitation for the Halloween Monster Mash. I sincerely don't know why because if she wasn't with Deuce and he asked her she would have laughed in his face. I really don't want to go but I guess I have to. Now I have to make sure my costume fits with his, I was really only going to go as myself, an Egyptian Princess but maybe now I cant. 10th of February 2011 At lunch Jackson came up to my table and sat next to me! I'll tell you now, it was wierd but everyone else on the table was perfectly cool with it, I couldn't stand how he just butted in to our conversations, okay well the others actually talked to him but well I didn't want them too, I know I'm sounding totally like Cleo but I really don't like him. 13th of February 2011 The Monster Mash is in 2 days, I've told Jackson what I wanted to go as, which was myself, only I didn't say that. I said I wanted to go as an Egyptian Princess, and he said 'Perfect, I wanted to go as a Pharoh, now we can match.' I honestly wanted to puke, literally. 14th of February 2011 Valentine's Day, yeah you betcha Jackson sent me a bunch of purple tulips, it was sweet but it was a feeble attempt to gain my attention. 15th of February 2011 I spent most of the day actually making sure my bandages were perfect and that my hair sat perfectly. I didn't want people to think I was a cheap person. Anyway Jackson picked me up right on time just as he said and we reached the school Gym for the Mash, we talked for a bit and I actually liked it but probably half an hour in, Jackson dissappeared for the whole night. It was so wierd but I made back up plans with Spectra and we hung out. 20th of February 2011 Jackson showed up when I was getting things out of my locker, no ones seen him for 5 days, it was quite a shock actually, almost like I was seeing a ghost, but honestly I haven't thought about him, I've been hanging with my other friend Holt Hyde. Then I remembered how he left me at the dance and I told him to bugger off and he said stuff like 'Isis I'm dead serious I can't remember leaving the party' like I believe him, as if. 1st of March 2011 Today I spend most of my day in bed, Spectra convinced me to get out of my warm, cozy house to go see this movie yesterday, which we were unable to get into and by the way it was raining and thundering. We had spend the whole time the movie was supposed to go for downtown wandering the streets. So now I'm sick and it's Spectra's fault. 4th of March 2011 So today I finally got to go back to school and when I opened my locker, about fifty notes fell out of my locker. I missed first period to read them all. I'm not sure if you'd have guessed already but they were from Jackson. Many of them said 'I'm sorry for leaving at the dance.' 'I hope you're okay." and 'Get well soon.' I honestly felt touched by his letters. I literally tried to find where he was but I don't think he was at school today. 7th of March 2011 Man the last few days have been boiling hot, I love it I mean I've been able to get the greatest tan, go to the beach and see Holt Hyde, except everytime I tried looking for Jackson he was never around. Also something else that was so wierd, I mention him to Holt and he was just like 'Who the heck is this Jackson dude?' it sounded as if he'd never met him and such, but come on he'd have to of met him once. 10th of March 2011 Cleo is one of the most evilest people I know, first she started saying stuff about this movie that was created by the normies called 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.' it confused me but she made me watch it. Then she started talking about Holt and Jackson and how in the movie they are the same person and now Holt and Jackson are the same person too. I swear to god, she only wanted to tell me that so I wasn't happy. She knew about yesterday. Okay, maybe I should tell you, Jackson had come up to me yesterday and flat out said 'I like you a lot and I want to go out on a proper date with you.' I sincerely had to admit there and then that I did like him, so we did that night and it was ah-mazing but of course Cleo has ruined it for me. 13th of March 2011 I've been dreading this day since Cleo told me Jackson was Holt which was three days ago. I've been faking a sickie to my day and I swear dad if you're reding this, sorry but it was a dilemma. Anyway my dad said I have to go to school today or I'll be way behind in schoolwork, like school is on my mind right now. But anyway I saw Jackson today and well I was just practically dodging his questions and everything. I was even full on ignoring him as if I couldn't hear him and I didn't like it, I like Jackson now and it hurts to ignore him. 16th of March 2011 So Cleo has been harping and harping I join Fearleading with her and after three days I joined. It's because Gloom beach is coming up soon and she believes I'll be a good addition to it, ha as if. I can't even do the spilts or a handstand I don't know how she'll get me to do other Fearleading moves. 19th of March 2011 IIII I The number of days I've been ignoring 'Jackson', but I'm actually pretty sure Jackson wasn't here because I've been seeing Holt around school with Spectra so maybe I've been ignoring Holt. Either way I'm ignoring one of them. 22nd of March 2011 9 days. I saw Jackson this morning and a two days I realised something, Jackson is Holt (which I already knew) but Holt is my best friend and Jackson was my crush. I just can't like Jackson because of that, so I don't know maybe I'm single again, if I was ever taken. 25th of March 2011 So I being going to the Maul with Spectra and Cleo the past few days and well I've seen many of my friends from Monster high, everyone's been worried about Cleo and I. We've missed the last few days of school. Dads thinks it's good for us to skip every few months for 3 days. I know it's pretty cool except the amount of homework we have when we get back. Anyway, so this morning Cleo had come along right and she invited Deuce and their friend Zeus Aphrodite. I hate him, he's a complete pig and thinks he's so good because his mother is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. When Zeus came into the picture, Spectra and I left to shop in our own favourite shops and they were to theirs. 28th of March 2011 Today is Saturday, my favourite day of the week and it was ruined. Ever Zeus came back from his family holiday in Greece with his family and Deuces family, my life has been miserable. He comes around everyday and Cleo and Zeus hang out in the sun room while I'm trying to get my tan back. Honestly Cleo is just letting him talk to me, like i'm lower than him, it seriously pisses me off. I started yelling at him one time in Anciet Egyptian, Thank the Gods he can't understand it.﻿ Category:Diary